Tale of the New Dragon
by Dovewing268
Summary: Takes place about a year after HTTYD 2. A young girl named Auster from the Bandit Clan trained to be a spy and assassin. She is killed in a shipwreck, but is given a second chance to redeem herself as she is washed on the shore of Berk as her dragon Griffin. Tales of how she adjusts to her new life and how Hiccup tries to tame this wild dragon. R&R please! This is my first story!
1. Prolouge

**Hey! My first fan fiction! I've been wanting to post something but nothing came to my mind that I liked, but then I thought of this! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, only Auster and Griffin.

* * *

It was a stormy night, as if Thor was trying to stop the voyage that the small ship was making across the swirling black ocean. _Life changing moments always seem to have a storm in them_, I thought. _Maybe my life will take a big turn soon. _What I had no idea about was that I couldn't have been more right.

* * *

My name is Auster. I always wished my parents named me Amber, because that is the color of my hair and sometimes, my eyes. I had those types of eyes that were gray, but changed. Not according to the weather or whatever some people thought, but as with my mood. Most of the time I could control my eye color to change it to what I want, which some people think is weird, but I don't care. The only time I can't is when my mood is extremely strong, but that doesn't happen.

At all. I control my emotions. I was trained not to have any. I couldn't, with the job the Bandit Clan had me perform.

I was a spy. I met my dragon, Griffin at three months. Griffin was a purebred Bandit Sphinxed Whiplash Dragon, one of the last of the species, otherwise known as a Whiplash or Sphinx. We were born on the same day, which brought us close. As we grew up the Bandits had us not be near anyone but each other and the warriors who watched us. Thus we formed an even stronger bond, and came to rely on only each other for support.

My first mission with Griffin was when we were sent to spy on a Berserker village we had been in alliance with, because Chief was suspicious of them not giving their full pay for us exterminating their dragons. I was only eight. We discovered that were keeping a third of our pay for themselves, and immediately broke off the alliance and ransacked the village, Bandit style. Some people say we're crazier than the Berserkers themselves. I don't blame them.

That was what went through my head as we crossed the stormy sea towards the small island called Berk. Chief wanted to study their habits so we could loot them and continue on, with our main force in tow while we found and uninhabited island. Our own had been destroyed.

I double checked all my supplies. Sword, check. Upgraded saddle, check and on Griffin. Super hard steel-tainted Saxe knife, check. Gloves and leather boots with iron on underside, check. Camping supplies, check.

I tied my supplies to Griffin's saddle and mounted up, ready to fly. As we were about to take off, a huge wave crashed on top of the ship, destroying the mast and most of the deck and throwing men overboard. I was crushed on top of Griffin with the mast falling on top of us and the sail wrapping around us, preventing us from flying away.

I tried to cut or fly out of the sail, but I wasn't fast enough. We were thrown underwater, being sunk like and anchor by the mast attached to the sail.

As I sank, the only one thought crossed my mind before everything went dark.

_I hope Griffin survives._

* * *

Thor, Odin and Freya were all watching as the wave wiped out the pair. All three heard the prayer. All three had the power to do something. And all three were fighting about what to do.

"We should just send them off to Ragnarok and be done with them," Thor said. "They're gone and we shouldn't have to deal with them now.

"But they are brave and noble to their clan and each other," Freya retorted.

"And killers," Odin said. "If we let them live, how do we know that Auster won't just round up the Bandits and continue on?"

"This is the only world they know of," Freya said. "If we let them see how the rest of the world can be peaceful, than they could change. Auster is only twelve, after all, and Griffin is still a young dragon."

Odin grumbled in agreement. Thor shot Freya a glare literally full of lightning. "How are we going to save them?" Thor asked. Odin nodded at that. "It's too late for them," he continued.

Thor and Odin directed their attention to another part of the world. Freya, annoyed at her opinion being ignored one of the few times, cast a spell behind their backs.

"You two will survive," she murmured. "And it might just make things a little more interesting to watch."

* * *

**By the way, if you didn't know, Freya is the goddess of love, fertility, battle and magic.**

**Review and tell me what you would like to see!**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Perspective

**Here it is, chapter one!**

* * *

The first thing I saw when I woke up was sand, and deeper inland, upside-down trees. Then I realized I was on my back. Quickly, I rolled over and shook the sand out of my face. As I lay on the ground, too tired to get up, I took in my surroundings.

I was on a beach, that was obvious, a small one that had no footprints in the sand, showing that it was not often visited. Further inland, I could see the ground sloping upward to cliffs, and some greenish shapes that were probably houses, and-

Wait, were those houses _green?!_

I jumped to my feet, only to crumple back to the ground in pain. I looked down at my four -wait, four?- legs and saw that one was twisted, with the claws digging into the ground and my leg at an awkward angle. I picked my leg up and examined it carefully. It was a dragon leg.

_This doesn't make sense!_ I thought. I limped to the water and looked at my reflection.

A green head with scales and aqua eyes looked back at me. I jumped, startled, breaking the reflection and sending pain shooting up my leg. I quickly picked it off the ground and looked back at the water as it settled. As I stared at the reflection, a shiver went down my spine, and I saw my reflection change. Spines rose around the neck of the reflection.

I eventually backed away from the water and tried to make sense of this, but it was hard to. My reflection showed me as a dragon. My dragon Griffin, to be exact. Although I didn't want to believe it, I had to test to see if it was true.

Slowly, I opened my wings and looked at them. Yes, they looked realistic enough. I crouched low, stuck my tail out straight behind me (just noticing it for the first time), and jumped. Beating my wings furiously, I rose higher into the air.

_Okay_, I thought, _here goes nothing. _Angling my wings slightly, I turned around and headed inland, searching for a safe place to stay away from the village.

* * *

Half an hour of flying around the island resulted in only discovering that my wings had cuts on them, which caused me a lot of pain. I desperately wanted to land, but I couldn't find a suitable place. Just as I was about to give up and land right under me, I spotted a cove in the middle of a forest. I dived toward it.

It only took me about two seconds to realize that diving was _not_ easy if you've never flown before. Of course, I didn't know how to straighten myself either, but I tried.

Spreading out my wings as much as I could, I fell towards the cove, crashing into trees before I landed in the pond in the middle of it.

After swimming out of the pond, I looked at myself hard and long for the first time. My vision had cleared, and I no longer saw objects as a green-blue color.

My scales were green, with brown patches scattered around. My wings were huge, each longer than my body. They had spines on them, folded down like a Nadder's. I focused and they swung up, sharp and with a red tip on them. I couldn't throw the spines like a Nadder, but they were a good defense mechanism, and poisonous. Then I pulled up my thick, muscular tail next to me.

I had no tail fins, but as I tapped the scales with my claw, they were extremely hard. My claws made a _clink_ sound as I tapped my tail. I scratched my claws along my tail, hard as I could, and recoiled. Not from any cut I made, but from the extreme pain that came from me jamming my claws. I glanced at my tail. Not a scratch. I flung it back behind me, and heard a _crack. _I turned to see what had made the noise.

A tree near the back of the clearing had a branch missing. _That's strange_, I thought. _It had that branch when I got here. _I padded over to see what had made the branch break, and froze. My scale was on the ground next to it. I looked back at my tail, and flung it suddenly at the cliff on my right. A scale flew off my tail and hit it with a thud. Then I examined my tail. There was a small hole where the scale had been, but there was another one under it. Apparently, I could fling my scales off my tail. I shrugged. Just another thing that I would have discovered sooner or later.

Lastly, I walked over to the water and looked at my head. I had no ears, just slits on the side of my head between scales. Spines on my neck, as I had earlier discovered, like the ones on my wings. My teeth were short, serrated and knife sharp.

I sighed. I knew nothing about my own dragon, the one that I had been with for twelve years. I couldn't believe it. But it wasn't just that. I was lonely. I wanted my dragon to be with me. Griffin was a comforting companion, someone who would always stick by your side and listen to you ramble on and on without giving you that judging look that dragons do, the one that says, _I don't care about you. I'm a dragon. Why should I? _But she wasn't here.

And on that happy thought, I fell asleep next to the water.

Unfortunately, I hadn't noticed the scent of Night Fury and Viking when I had landed.

* * *

**So what do you think? Review and tell me what you thought and what you would like to see!**

***Also, I will be away at camp for a week and a half, so there will be no updates then.***


	3. Chapter 2: Meet the Alpha

**So, long story short, my computer crashed and destroyed most of this chapter. I tried to rewrite it best as I could but I don't like it as much :/**

**HTTYD and it's characters are not** **mine**! **I own only my OC!**

* * *

**Hiccup's POV**

I had to get away. There was no way I could stay sane in that village if I was there for one more day! Ever since winter had passed, all of Berk was intensely busy. Ice from the Bewilderbeast still needed to be cleaned up and stored, fish was needed to be caught, houses needed to be expanded and constructed, dragon stables needed to be built, and to top it all off, wild dragons were a nusiance! Not to mention the other things that I probably forgot, and that Astrid would later remind me of.

As a result, I was stressed and exausted. The past week I had gotten barely a few hours of sleep and hardly any food. So, I had decided to take a break as Chief, jump on Toothless who took off with a roar, and relax at a place that was peaceful and brought on happy memories- the cove.

As we neared it, though, Toothless would refuse to land in the center, instead turning to the path at the side. After struggling against him for a while, I gave in and flew towards it. He probably, after all, noticed something about it that I hadn't and just wanted to protect me. The stubborn dragon had to always keep me in his sights after the battle with the Bewilderbeast and becoming Alpha, along with the constant nagging memory of my father-well, he just didn't want anything to happen to me.

Angling my gaze to one side of the cove, I saw something that made my brain freeze, slowing down to memories from years ago.

There was a line of crashed-through trees leading down to the center.

**Auster's POV**

* * *

A roar in the distance had interrupted my thoughts, not that I minded much about them. I had been thinking about what my life was like- how me and Griffin fit together, and things like that. I had a lot of time to think in the cove, since my wings were too cut-up for now to fly. I ended up coming to conclusions about the past, such as about Griffins-or, mine, as it seemed now- species name was extremely long and meaningless. I mean, seriously, Bandit Sphinxed Whiplash Dragon, are you kidding me? What was my clan thinking? It was a stupid name, but I couldn't think of anything better.

So when the sound filled the cove, I snapped back and my senses were on high alert. It sounded a little high pitched, with a deeper edge. I couldn't recognize it.

_It's a night fury!_ A voice inside my head said. I jumped. Where did that come from? I didn't say that!

_No you didn't, idiot. _The voice said._ I did._

Listening carefully, I realized it was the voice- or, roar, maybe?- of Griffin. I didn't really believe it. _Really? That can't be you._

_Believe it. When you washed up in the shore as me, you actually **took over** me. So now I'm inside your head. Understand?_ _Yeah I get it. Good. Because now we need to hide from the night fury. They aren't always friendly, if you know what I mean. At least, not any that I encountered.__How do you know so much about night furies? Whatever. We need to focus on hiding and talk about that later._

I looked around, searching for a hiding place, before I saw one edge of the cove with a few trees and bushes. I could hide there easily. Bounding quickly over to a large tree, I wrapped my tail around one of the branches and covered my legs and head with my wings, leaving only my eyes showing, as I had seen Griffin do so many times.

Then I waited.

* * *

It took about an hour for the night fury to come to the cove. I noticed a flash of black that was probably it landing on one edge. A few minutes later a head poked above a rock, with bright green eyes scanning for any danger. When he seemed to deem it safe, he walked out from behind. I gasped. There was a person on his back! _That means there are other dragon riders?_ Even more, as his tail came to view, I could see something red on it but it was too far away to see what it exactly was.

Switching my attention back to the person, I swiveled my ears to them to try and hear what they were saying. "See, bud, it's nothing dangerous!" the human said. The night fury just grumbled and shook his head, obviously not happy that he could smell me but not see me. "Aww, come on, Toothless!" the human continued. "Let's just relax and enjoy our break, okay?" The night fury stayed silent, but lied down when the human did. Soon both were fast asleep.

I knew that I should stay hidden so that the night fury wouldn't find me, but my curiosity was battling my caution. Eventually curiosity won.

Carefully, I unwound my tail from the branch and shuffled my wings so they were around my stomach. Landing on four paws, I padded quietly over to the pair. First I looked at the human.

He was less bulky, to say, of most other vikings I had seen before, but still had a lot of muscle. He was wearing a brown inner suit and black body armor on his shoulders, green pants with brown leather covers with strange hoops I hadn't ever seen before. He was wearing one black boot and his other foot was a complicated prosthetic. His fact was tired and worn, and his auburn hair was tussled as he lay against the night fury.

I turned my gaze to the night fury. He was dark black, his large wings folded up at his sides. He wore a brown saddle on his back, with loops that went through his feet and around his stomach. Two stirrups, one normal with standard grip but the other one was as of a complicated piece as the foot of the human's. Looking down at his tail, I could see a bright red tail flap next to the natural black one. It seemed like both the human and night fury had to be together for him to fly.

As I bent down for a closer look at how the tail worked, my own tail swung round and hit the night fury. Realizing what I had just done, I stepped back multiple paces as he opened his eyes. They were bright green and the pupils were dilated, but they narrowed into slits as he saw me. He jumped up, spread his wings out, and roared at me. The message was clear: _Stay away! _

At the sound of his dragon roaring, the human had too woken up and was looking with wide eyes at me. He stepped to the side and tried to calm down the night fury, eventually successfully quieting him down. Then, once again looking at me standing frozen to the spot, he stepped forward with his hand out. Now that was something I couldn't take. I broke out of my frozen stance and snarled at him. The night fury in turn jumped in front of me and snarled back. Being face-to-face with him, I took in his scent, only to recoil back.

Crouching down low in a slow bow, I mumbled, "S-sorry, Alpha."

* * *

**Well, finally done! I would continue it and make it longer but I couldn't think of a better way to finish.**

**The reason I made Auster say that the name for the species is dumb is because I don't like the name. It's too long and doesn't match the species. So...**

**Review and tell me what you think the new name should be!**


	4. Chapter 3: Dragon Attack

**Even though people aren't really reviewing, I'm going to continue to write the story.**

**As for the length/date of updating for the chapters, I will try to make them longer and upload them every few days or so, or one a week at the latest.**

**As always, I do not own HTTYD. I own only my OC's.**

* * *

Crouching down low in a slow bow, I mumbled, "S-sorry, Alpha"

* * *

**Auster's POV**

I couldn't believe I was so stupid to not notice the dragons scent; he was the Alpha, how could I not?! And more of, he seemed to be extremely protective of the human. So I stayed in the bow until he told me to get up.

_"You will not hurt Hiccup in any way or form, got it?"_ He snarled at me. _"Yes," _I said reluctantly. After hearing my answer, he stepped back and left me facing Hiccup, a astonished look on his face at his dragon. He obviously didn't know what the Alpha could do.

After getting over his surprise, he took on a more serious, but gentle, expression and extended his hand once more at me. I knew he was trying to gain my trust, but I don't just give my trust to anybody. I grumbled and turned around, flopping down on the ground and bringing my tail around gently to try and cover my face. Seeing this, he started to speak.

"Oh no! Toothless, what did you say? Now you made the dragon mad." He said to Alpha. He just grumbled, saying _"You don't know what I did."_ Hiccup continued speaking to Alpha, and I took on the opportunity to stand up and walk over to the trees I had sheltered in earlier, laying down in some thick bushes with only my tail slightly poking out. Then I fell asleep, certain that they would not find me.

**Hiccup's POV**

After arguing with Toothless about him making the dragon mad, I finally gave up and turned back to where it was laying, only to find that it vanished! I looked around the cove, but saw nothing. Turning to Toothless, I saw that he was just as clueless as I was. I sighed. That dragon didn't look like anything in the book, so it must be a new species, but if I couldn't gain its trust I couldn't take it back to study it. I shrugged. Maybe I was wrong, and it was in the book.

"C'mon, Bud" I said as I climbed on Toothless's back. "Let's go ask Fishlegs."

**TIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSE**

"I don't know, Hiccup" Fishlegs said as he paced the room with the Book of Dragons in his hand. "I've never heard of any kind of dragon like that, and it isn't in the Book."

"Well than," I told him. "we just need to train it. It shouldn't be too hard."

"Oh, yes" Fishlegs said sarcastically. "It 'shouldn't be too hard' to train a dragon that can disappear without a sound, challenges the Alpha -a night fury Alpha, at that- without a second thought, flat-out refuses our best dragon trainer, and is **completely** unpredictable because we don't know its behavior, personality, or stats!" he cried, yelling out the last bit. "Do you want me to continue?" Fishlegs asked worriedly.

"Please don't" I said. "You're only making it seem worse than it is. As long as the dragon stays in the cove, we should be fine. I saw some injuries on its wings, so-" I was interrupted by a roar and cries of "Dragon attack!"

"Oh, that doesn't sound good" I said as I ran out the door and jumped on Toothless.

**Auster's POV**

Okay, originally I wasn't planning on attacking the village with a drunk viking on my back. Somehow that happened. But before that...

**_Flashback-1 hour ago_**

After Hiccup and Alpha left, I became bored. So bored, in fact, that I started talking to Griffin inside my head. (This is _Auster's voice_ and this is _Griffin's_ _voice_)

_So how much do you know about Berk?_

_About as much as you do._

_Did you know there was a new Alpha?_

_I could sense two changes in leadership. One was evil, I could feel it sinisterness. But soon after it changed again, into a gentle one, like it was before it was evil._

_Did you know it was a night fury?_

_No._

_Do you know much about night furies?_

_*silence*_

_Griffin, what are you not telling me?_

_My species has a...ancient memory of night furies. Our species were close, so we knew much about each other._

_Okay, can you start with how many night furies exist?_

_By what I know, there are about-_

We were interrupted by a large flap of wings and the arrival of a monstrous nightmare. A burly man jumped off the dragon, not seeming noticing me even though I was sitting in the middle of a clearing. But as I heard him speak to his dragon, I noticed that he had a slur to his words. That meant he was drunk.

_Drunk is not a good thing on a viking._

_How do you know?_

_Have you **seen** Kaider after 15 quarts of mead?_

_Good point._

Watching the viking carefully, I took in him and his dragon.

His dragon was large, red with black stripes, and had a fiery temper. But he seemed to know when his rider couldn't take care of himself, and do it for him. Obviously, this was one of those times.

At this moment, the rider noticed me and started towards me, mumbling something. I could only make out some words, such as "Tuffnut", "Ultimate dragon trainer", and "Wild dragon". The nightmare tried to grab him, but just received a punch in the jaw, which hit the pressure point and knocked him out. Then the human started coming towards me again.

I snarled and raised my wings in warning, the whole 80 foot wingspan high in the air. The human just snorted and reached for something in his pocket. It was a knife. I growled, low and warningly, as he took it out. But instead of trying to throw it or stab me, he simply tilted it in the sun, and a dot of light appeared on the ground. I pounced on it, dropping my wings and becoming quiet. When I landed on it, it disappeared! I looked around and I saw it, sitting near the humans feet. Quietly, slowly, I crept up and jumped on top of it, and it vanished again!

Before I had a chance to find it once more, I felt a heavy weight on my back. Twisting to look behind me, I saw the viking on my back, holding on to my neck spines! I snarled, and flipped onto my back, but he held firm. I jumped into the water, keeping him submerged, but he wouldn't let go. Finally, I raised my wings and took off. He seemed to yell something at that time, but it was too muffled by the wind.

I was heading for the ocean, where I could simply do barrel rolls until he fell off into the water, but he jerked my neck painfully towards the village. Not wanting to feel the sharp sting of my spines being pulled painfully, I obliged and glided toward the center. As I started to land, I could feel the viking pulling my jaws open. Obviously he wanted me to breathe fire, but I didn't think it was a good idea, so I resisted. I then received a punch to the face and more pulling, so I gave in. I was malnurished, injured, and tired, and I didn't want to fight this heavy strong figure that was seated astride me.

Opening my jaws, I unleashed a torrent of white flame towards a large building connected to a mountain. The front wood door caught and started burning. Being turned in the opposite direction, I flamed some wood buildings.

As I was being turned again, I could hear a _woosh woosh woosh_ sound growing louder, feeling the rider jumping off, and then the next thing I knew, my wings were pinned to my sides and I was falling towards the ground.

30 yards, 20, 10, 5... and then black.

**Hiccup's POV**

After jumping on Toothless and getting filled in by Astrid on what was going on, I ordered vikings and dragons: "Try and put out the Great Hall and the houses, then move all valuable objects, weapons, and food to a safe place!" I was expecting slight hesitation before they started the jobs I put them to, but they immediately ran to do the tasks. Then I remembered, I was Chief, and they'll do what I say without a second thought. "I'm still getting used to it," I said to Toothless as we flew to help Astrid.

"Snotlout got drunk and is atop the dragon," she said. "You get him off and I'll take down the dragon with a bola." I nodded and flew just below the dragon, yelling to Snotlout to jump on. He obeyed, and leapt onto the saddle, swaying slightly. _Oh great,_ I thought. _He's drunk. So that's how the dragon got here and went crazy._ Then I could see the dragon get hit by the bola and go down, hitting the ground with a _thump_.

Landing next to it, I checked to see that it was unconscious. Turning around to survey the village, I could examine the remains of the attack. The Great Hall was slightly scorched, but not too damaged. The houses were empty at the time, and despite having a few crowded houses for the next few weeks, nothing was broken or destroyed.

Turning to Astrid, who was waiting expectedly for orders, I said, "Take the dragon to the arena and put it in one of the stalls. Make sure it's wings are tied." "Should I muzzle it?" Astrid asked me. I hesitated. I didn't like muzzling dragons, but if I didn't it might breathe flames. "Muzzle it." I said to her. She nodded and called to other villagers to help her carry it to the arena.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned to see Fishlegs. "Was that the dragon you saw?" he asked me. I nodded, too full of adrenaline to speak. "You know, that dragon looked an awful lot like a mutant night fury," Fishlegs continued. I looked at him in surprise. "Do you really think..." I trailed off. Fishlegs took in a deep breath. "Yes I really do. And if that dragon is a cousin of the night fury, than that could mean-"

"It means that there could be more night furies out there" I finished.

* * *

**Two notes:**

**1) A bola is the rope with two metal spheres attached to it at the ends. It is what Hiccup used in the first movie to take down Toothless.**

**2) Snotlout and Tuffnut were having an argument about who was the ultimate dragon trainer, besides Hiccup. They were both extremely drunk at the time, and Snotlout stormed out into the forest to find and train a wild dragon, which is how he came across Auster.**

**_ALSO, I STILL NEED IDEAS AS TO WHAT TO CALL THE SPECIES._  
**


	5. Chapter 4: Writings on the Wall

**My story is starting to get seen and reviewed more, and I'm really thankful.**

**As always, I don't own HTTYD, only my OC's**

* * *

**Auster's POV**

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was darkness. I didn't panic, it was probably just nighttime. But then when I looked up I saw no moon, no stars, and when I looked around there was only a narrow slit in one of the walls to show light. Then I remembered; the viking, the dragon, attacking the village. I stood up and tried to unfurl my wings, but they were tied to my sides by a rope that rubbed my cuts painfully. _Okay, _I thought. _Just bite through them. _I tried to open my jaws, but I couldn't; they were muzzled. I tried breathing fire, but I couldn't create more than an ember with my mouth forced shut.

_Okay, what do you think I should do, Griffin?_

No answer

_Great. Griffin is silent and I have no idea where I am or what's going to happen to me._

So, I did the only thing that took away my boredom- I wrote. Scratching the letters on the wall wasn't very hard; my arms weren't tied so I could move around freely. But I did notice another thing as I moved around the cage writing: I was chained to the wall. I could only reach juuust before the door. I suspected it was so they didn't have to worry about me escaping. I didn't mind much, because it was nice to be able to rest somewhere that was quiet for more than a few hours.

Scratching on the wall, drawing pictures along with what I wrote, I half slept on my feet before I filled up the whole wall and laid down to rest.

**Hiccup's POV**

After Astrid took the dragon to the arena, I went and organized the next days work in the Great Hall, then headed for my house.

Opening the door, I saw my mother Valka sitting at the table. She looked up as I walked inside, Toothless right behind me.

"Tough day?" she asked. I nodded. "What's wrong?" she continued. I gazed at her, confusion written on my face. Then I remembered- she had been inside all day, working on renovating the house, and hadn't heard what happened. "A dragon attacked the village" I told her. Her face shone with alarm. "But Astrid took care of it, and now it's in a cage inside the arena." I sighed. "I just don't know, Mom. We haven't had a dragon attack in years. We haven't found a new species since I took over a Chief, and this one seems extremely dangerous."

Valka stood up, a sympathetic look on her face. "Look," she said. "How about I take over your chiefing duties tomorrow so that you can work with this new dragon, okay?"

I looked at her "Would you really do that?" She nodded. "Thanks," I said, climbing up the stairs to my bed, where I collapsed and fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

**THENEXTDAYTHENEXTDAYTHENEXTDAY**

**Auster's POV**

I woke up to a creaking sound. Opening my eyes, I could see the cage door opening and the light pouring in. After a night of complete darkness, the light hurt my eyes, and I hissed in pain.

After my eyes adjusted and the brightness faded to a tolerable level, I could make out a figure standing at the door. Looking carefully, I could see it was the viking that rode Alpha. Hiccup, I think his name was. He was holding a shield and a weird metal stick, and when I started getting close to him he pressed a button and it became covered in flames.

Transfixed by the waving light, I hardly noticed Hiccup coming closer to me. Before I knew it, he was next to me. He took off the muzzle and clipped the chain off, then stepped back. I looked around, uncertain what to do. My wings were still bound, so I couldn't fly off, but Hiccup was off to the side of the cage and giving my a clear path out. Slowly, with my eyes on Hiccup, I walked out of the cage.

I was in a large arena, with a barred domed top. The only entrance and exit was a sloped ramp covered by a bar door. To my left and right were other cages of similar manner, but smaller. I also noticed that Alpha was sitting at the exit, watching me through narrowed eyes.

Turning around to face Hiccup again, I saw that he now held a fish. My stomach growled loudly at the sight of it. It had been at least a week since I had last eaten, and I was ravenous. Running toward him, I stopped right in front of him. He gently held out the fish to me, and I took it and ate it in one bite.

Seeing the look on his face, I thought he wanted some fish too. I walked forward, and he backed against a wall, shield in front of him. Behind me, I could hear Alpha growling at me. I ignored him, showing Hiccup my teeth in an eating gesture. He seemed to get it, because he said, "No, no thanks. I'm not hungry." Backing up with a shrug, I lay down in the center of the arena and watched him. He stared at me in silence for a few minutes, taking in my size, my tied wings, my head, my spines, my tail. Then he turned to the top of the arena and called, "Hey, Fishlegs! Astrid! Snotlout! Tuffnut, Ruffnut! Come down here!"

Watching the gate, I saw it open to reveal five more humans entering, before closing again and Alpha taking the guard position.

The first human was large, with short blond hair and wearing brown furs. He gasped when he saw me, and seemed to bounce in excitement.

The next one was female, and she wore a red shirt, brown skirt, blue leggings, shoulder armor with a fur cape attached to it, and had her blond hair in a braid down one side of her head. She looked at me with guilt, but I knew not why.

Next was two people; one male and one female, twins. They were both slightly skinny, with long blond hair in braids. They had large helmets on with horns, and I observed later that they liked to bang their heads together alot. They looked at me with excitement; the look that a little kid has when he's about to cause trouble.

Last came another male with leather armor, a black cape, and a large helmet with the horns curved and his brown-black hair close-cropped. He looked at me with smug written on his face, then leaned over and whispered something to the male twin.

At the sight of the last male, I snarled loudly, the spines on my neck raising high and baring my teeth.

Hiccup started talking then to the group, "This dragon attacked the village yesterday on behalf of Snotlout riding it" *stares accusingly at Snotlout* "It is wild, but a new species, so I called you all to help me come up with a species name and such. But be careful, as we don't know what it will do."

"We don't know what _she_ will do" Astrid corrected. "Well, you just spoiled my first question, but oh well. Now we should come up with a name..." Hiccup continued.

Snotlout snorted. "I already came up with one" he said. "In fact, I trained this dragon yesterday when I flew into the village" Hiccup looked at him disbelievingly, but told him to go on.

"The species name is Snotfang, after me and Hookfang discovering it." he said. At this, I growled in disapproval. Hiccup looked to me, then back to Snotlout. "I don't think she likes your idea on the name," he said. "Of course she does," Snotlout said. "And if she doesn't, then she has to deal with it, and has to learn to respect me," he said, now walking toward me. My growl changed to a snarl as he got closer. "Snotlout..." Hiccup said warningly.

Snotlout ignored the warning, and before I could react, jumped on my back once more and held onto my neck spines. I freaked. I could take Hiccup, I could take them all being near me and watching me, I could maybe even stand some touching me, but I could never, **_never_****_,_**let them ride me again.

With a loud roar, I reared up onto my hind legs and shot off towards the nearest wall, slamming myself and Snotlout into it. He didn't budge, so I dropped onto the ground and did barrel rolls. Nothing. Just a jerk on my neck from him pulling my spines and a kick in the side. That kick did it. I ran around the arena in circles, gaining speed with every lap until I was fast enough that I'm sure Hiccup only saw a blur. Opening my jaws, I let out a stream of white fire that filled the arena. I could see the riders taking cover behind shields, and Alpha trying to protect Hiccup.

My flames were now streaming around me, burning the ropes off my wings. _This is it,_ I thought. Running to the exit, I unleashed a torrent of fire to the bars until the weakened enough for me to burst through. Running out the arena, I opened my huge wings and got ready to take off.

Just as I was about to leap I could feel a force holding me back. It was the Alpha. He didn't want me to fly away. But I wanted to. I fought against the call, but it took over me, filling my ears with a buzzing noise and making my vision cloud until I saw nothing but black, and my muscles freeze to the spot. I couldn't take it. I was fighting too hard, it was too strong, and I was too tired with the heavy viking still clinging onto my spines for dear life.

My eyes blanked, and I collapsed to the ground.

**Two days later, Hiccup's POV**

Watching the female dragon, I sighed. She was straining towards me, fangs showing, her wings tense against the metal harness. Ever since Snotlout jumped on her, she was unaproachable. I was the only one allowed slightly near her. She would let me get close, but if I came close enough to touch her, she would snarl and I would back off. Every day, I would try to get close, and every day I would fail.

Toothless wanted to help, by making the dragon not attack me while I tried to train her, but I didn't want him to use his power as Alpha that way. So I could only get close enough to feed her; no one else but me wanted to feed the scared, roaring dragon. Every day, morning after breakfast and evening after dinner I would come into the arena, open the cage, remove the muzzle, and toss a few fish at her feet. It was the only time when she was quiet, while she ate she watched me with terrified but curious eyes.

One evening, particularly late, I went to feed her. The setting sun was at an angle where the light shone into the cage, and I could look around at the stone walls with clarity; they weren't covered in shadow like they normally were. Looking around, I could see one wall had strange marks in it. Curious, I stepped forward and took a closer look. I gasped at what I saw.

There was writing, with pictures every so often, describing many things. One part about the attack on the village, one about the dragon crashing here, and one about- night furies? Suddenly incresingly interested, I traced the writing, only to hear a snarl as I placed my fingers on the wall. It was the dragon, mad at me for touching its work. I resisted a laugh, remembering Toothless drawing with the tree so many years ago and how he acted similarly.

Taking my fingers off, I calmed hearing the dragon stop snarling. Leaning forward to the wall, I tried to make out the carved letters about night furies, but there wasn't much. Only about how there was secrets the dragon knew about them but couldn't unlock. What did that mean? Looking at the dragon, I saw that she was staring at me with sad eyes. I put the muzzle back on her and stepped out, closing the cage.

I would find out tomorrow what the dragon knew.

* * *

**Wow, that was hard to write. Sorry if anything seems rushed or whatnot, I really wanted to get this out of my mind and written down.**

**Review please, and I still need ideas if you have any on what to call the species, or I will make up some ridiculous name!**

**Also, I want to do the next chapter in only one perspective, so tell me which one you would like it to be in, Hiccup's or Auster's**


End file.
